Quand l'amour Triompha
by Tenebraas
Summary: Noms Japonais. L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 3 d'IE, Football Frontier International. Dès que je le vois, mon coeur bas la chamade, je n'en peux plus, il faut que je lui avoue mes sentiments, sinon, je deviendrais dingue! Il est si gentil,si séduisant, si… alala il a tellement de qualités que je ne peux tout dire, en fait si, en un seul mot : Parfait.


**Quand l'amour triomphe**

**Noms Japonais.**

**L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 3 d'IE, Football Frontier International.**

_Dès que je le vois, mon coeur bas la chamade, je n'en peux plus, il faut que je lui avoue mes sentiments, sinon, je deviendrais dingue! Il est si gentil,si séduisant, si… alala il a tellement de qualités que je ne peux tout dire, en fait si, en un seul mot : Parfait._

_Pendant l'entrainement du matin, je fais quelques tours de terrain puis je m'allonge sur l'herbe fraiche. Une ombre me cache donc je me lève et me retourne pour voir qui c'était. À ma grande surprise,c'était cet attaquant que j'aime tant, celui qui fait battre mon coeur._

-Hiroto?

-Salut, déja fatigué petite nature?

_À ce moment, j'ai cru décédé, il est venu me parler alors que je pensais à lui, c'est gênant dans un sens. Je me sens tout timide, il faut vraiment que je contrôle mes sentiments! Je ne peux pas montrer mes sentiments, on se douterais de quelque chose...Surtout quand tu es un garçon dans une équipe de garçon, c'est pas mal louche._

-Hé bien non, je ne suis pas fatigué, je profite seulement du temps qu'on a avant le match contre les Big Waves.

-Mmh je comprends. Dit, ça te dirais d'aller prendre une glace ce soir? On ira tout les deux, j'ai remarqué une crèmerie pas loin de l'auberge.

_Voilà, je vais mourir, il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir, que nous deux. Je ne me sens pas assez confiant pour l'abordé ou en quelque sorte, l'approché, enfin, de façon de le séduire quoi! Je devrais quand même tenté ma chance... Et si c'était ma seule tentative? La seule qui pourrait tout changer? Ces sentiments...si fort, j'ai peur, peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il n'est pas __attiré par les hommes aussi. Je pourrais même gâcher notre amitié si je lui avouais ce que j'ai sur le coeur._

-Euh…j-je ne sais pas…

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas? Je t'invites! Sinon, je peux bien invité Kazemaru ou encore Endo..

-NON! J-je viendrais..

-Je savais que tu viendrais si je t'inviterais!

-Hahaha..oui,c'est pour ça..

_Oh mon dieu, je viens d'accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Hiroto! Je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes émotions quand il me dit qu'il inviterait Kazemaru ou Endo à ma place. Je n'accepte pas d'être dépassé par ceux-là. Hiroto m'appartiendra, enfin, s'il ressent la même chose de son côté hein..._

_L'entraînement fini, je me dirige directement aux douches en bousculant Fudou au passage, qui avait déjà l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, il est toujours bête de toute manière. Bref, quand je finis ma douche, je cours vers ma chambre en un éclair! Je me brosse les cheveux, fait une couette puis prend des vêtements propres et des bas propres. Je mets de la musique pour exprimer ma joie, c'est rare que je sois aussi heureux, même si ce n'est que pour une glace avec un ami, mais cet ami c'est l'ancien capitaine de Genesis, le grand, le beau, le séduisant Gran! Je ne remarqua même pas que j'ai commencé à chanté puis on frappe à ma porte._

-Ryujii? Tu m'as bien l'air excité, tu vas quelque part?

_Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Kabeyama. _

_-_Kabeyama? Oui, je vais prendre une glace avec Hiroto

-Oh, une glace?! Il y a une crèmerie ici? Je peux venir avec vous s'il te plait?! Je t'en priiiis!

_Oh, non. Je ne peux pas le laisser venir avec nous, il gâcherait ma soirée à deux! Je l'aime bien Kabeyama, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible!_

-Euh, non désolé, on a besoin de se parler un peu, tu vois... On ira ensemble avec l'équipe au complet demain si tu veux!

-Ah.. bah d'accord alors! Mais je voulais vraiment une glace, maintenant... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je survivrais...

-Ben voilà! Ne sois pas déçu, on ira vraiment demain, je te le promets!

-Ok, j'ai super hâte à demain! Ah mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu si excité à l'idée de prendre une glace avec Hiroto? Je ne rêve pas, tu chantais avec joie avant que j'arrive, je t'entendais devant la porte!

_Mais oui mon gros, je suis super excité d'aller prendre une glace avec la personne aimée! Mais je ne peux rien te dire!_

_-_Ben, c'est ton imagination! J'étais excité à l'idée que nous sommes au Football Frontier International! Je n'y crois pas encore!

-Bon bah, d'accord, je te laisse alors!

_Enfin, il est parti, il peut vraiment être collant quand il veut! Hiroto... ce nom raisonne dans ma tête, c'est fou!_

_Quoi, on toque encore à ma porte? Je ne peux vraiment pas être tranquille ici! J'ouvre la porte avec véhémence..._

_-_Quoi! On ne peut vraiment pas être tran...

-Eh bien, quelle façon d'accueillir celui même qui te payes une glace!

_C'est Hiroto. Une chance qu'il l'a dit d'une façon amusée, sinon, je ne me l'aurais pas pardonné, certain!_

_-_Oh Hiroto... désolé, c'est juste que, tu vois, je.. enfin je..

-Ce n'est pas grave, je rigole, je sais très bien que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès d'après ton visage ahuris! Bien, tu es prêt à sortir?

-Oh, oui, je suis prêt! Allons-y!

_Nous sommes maintenant à l'extérieur du bâtiment où nous hébergeons sur l'île de Liocott. On se dirige vers la crèmerie en regardant le soleil se coucher. Je suis taciturne quand il s'agit de parler avec Hiroto. Lui il est plutôt loquace avec moi, il est très à l'aise! J'aimerais tellement avoir son assurance, son air dominant! Je crois que je suis __condamné à ressembler à un soumis, un petit timide qui ne ressemble pas à grande chose. _

_Nous nous trouvons maintenant devant la crèmerie. Je m'assois sur une table tandis que mon attaquant préféré consulte les saveurs proposés._

-Dit Ryujii, tu prends quelle glace?

-Euh..comme tu veux..

-Voyons, ne fais pas le timide! Je prendrais une a la vanille et chocolat, et je te prends une ….

-Pistache! J'adore la pistache!

-Ha ben voilà, je savais que tu es timide, mais de la à ne pas choisir une saveur de cornet! D'accord attends moi sur le banc, je reviens avec les glaces tout de suite.

-D-d'accord..

_Woow, je n'y crois toujours pas: Moi, Midorikawa, je suis avec Hiroto, que nous deux, pour savourer une glace, un bel après-midi d'été.Quand il me dit que je suis tellement timide que je ne peux choisir une saveur de cornet, je l'ai ressenti comme une flèche qui me traverse la poitrine, je ne sais comment le dire mais c'est comme si je le décevais avec ma timidité. Si seulement il savait ce que je ressent pour lui, c'est si fort._

_ Je le vois revenir avec les deux glaces._

-Ryujii! Je suis de retour! Tiens ta glace.

-Merci beaucoup :)

_Nous discutons de tout et de rien, puis, je me sens bien plus à l'aise qu'au début. Il faut savoir qu'avant, nous étions ensemble à l'académie Alius mais nous nous parlions rarement, voir, jamais.J'étais dans l'équipe la moins puissante et lui, était tout en haut de l'échelle… Mais c'est du passé maintenant. _

_Plus nous parlons, plus je me rend compte qu'il est vraiment plus gentil et attentionné que je le pensais. Il m'a révélé qu'à l'académie Alius, c'est lui qui rapportais les bouteilles d'eau et il préparait des fois des boulettes de riz pour être sûr que personne ne manque de rien. Il est si généreux! Moi, à l'académie, je n'étais pas comme ça, je prenais mon rôle de supérieur au sérieux, un peu trop même! Je me rappelle que je m'étais déjà lassé d'un entraînement puis j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de me divertir! C'est fou comme j'étais cruel, je regrette tellement..._

_Je dois poser la question au numéro 11, je vais peut-être le regretter mais, au moins, un poids se serait envolé. Vaut mieux le dire que le regretter toute sa vie. Il est maintenant le soir, les étoiles brillent, on les vois si bien ici. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes à mes côtés regarde les étoiles avec insistance, il doit vraiment les aimés. _

_Je suis terriblement embarrassé, c'est la première fois que je confesse mes sentiments. Mais cette fois, mes émotions sont trop fortes, je ne peux les laisser enfouis pour toujours.C'est maintenant ou jamais._

_-_Dit Hiroto..

-Mmh oui?

-Est-ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu'un? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret comme question...

-Non non, ça ne me dérange pas, puis, oui, j'ai des vues sur une certaine personne.

-Ah oui, qui est-ce? Oh, désolé je ne voulais pas... je suis vraiment débile, mille excuses..

-Oh franchement, je peux bien te confier ça! Je te décris la personne et puis, tu me dis si cette description te fait penser à quelqu'un d'accord? Bon et bien, cette personne est très gentille, timide quand on l'aborde…

-Mmh, ça m'a l'air d'une bonne personne…

_J'ai cru que le monde autour de moi allait s'écrouler. Hiroto aime quelqu'un, qui n'est sûrement pas un garçon… Peut-être suis-je anormal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe? Mais je n'y peux rien, il m'attire depuis que nous faisions partit d'Inazuma Japon, il est si gentil, si doux, il me donne chaud. Mais bon, oublions tout ça, c'est finis maintenant._

_-_Oui c'est une très bonne personne même, elle a des yeux amandes, des lèvres si attirantes…

-Ouais je vois, c'est une jolie fille que tu as vu ou une manageuse genre? Tien je m'essaie, Natsumi?

-Woa ton langage a totalement changé! Ahahaha tu me fais rire Ryujii, tu me fais rire quand tu es jaloux..

-Pff, moi, jaloux? Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Et si je te disais que la personne que j'aime est présente, qu'elle est à côté de moi et me fait une crise de jalousie? C'est la même personne qui a accepté de m'accompagner car j'ai mentionné d'autres noms que le sien pour sortir?

_Ok, je suis maintenant rouge, rouge de timidité. Alors, Hiroto ressent des sentiments réciproques aux miens? Il m'aime? C'est vraiment de l'amour ou de l'amitié? Lequel de ces deux sentiments triomphera?_

_-_Hiroto, qu'est-ce que tu v…

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il me prend d'une main par la nuque, l'autre la joue, et m'embrasse fougueusement. Il m'embrasse passionnément. C'est le baiser le plus torride que je pouvais m'imaginer, surtout dans cette situation. Et ceci est mon premier baiser, le meilleur de tout ceux que je pourrais recevoir dans ma vie entière._

_-_Ryujii, je t'aimes, aime-moi en retour et je ferais de toi une personne heureuse pour toujours, je t'aimes.

_-_Je t'aimes aussi Hiroto, je t'aimerais aussi en retour.

_Ce baiser passionné dure quelques minutes et nous nous séparons par manque d'air. Nous allons nous coucher sur l'herbe et regardons les étoiles le reste de la soirée, tout en se parlant et en se tenant par la main. Finalement, l'amour triompha._

**Voilà, c'est un petit one shot, mon premier en fait! Je l'ai modifié car avant, c'étais une horreur! Je penses bien modifié encore celui-là!**

**Merci de laisser vos commentaires, toujours constructifs! **


End file.
